Every Heart, A vingança prevalece sobre o amor
by Aya M
Summary: Enredo: Conflitos de pensamentos e emoções. Medos, traumas e orgulho são uns dos obstáculos para o romance de duas pessoas.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo I – _O ser que mexeu comigo_

Enquanto estava caminhando sem rumo em uma rua que parecia não ter fim...  
Vi-te... Pela primeira vez...  
Não sabia quem você era... Porem quando te vi... Parecia que eu já o conhecia há muito tempo atrás...  
Seu nome... Sua idade... Tudo sobre você era desconhecido para mim...  
Tu eras o ser mais belo que já havia visto em toda minha vida... Teus olhos eram tão brilhantes como uma estrela no céu... Não apenas teus olhos... Mas, teu rosto em si lembrava um ser de outro mundo...  
Não me lembro ao certo o que você estava fazendo naquela rua...  
Observei-te por algum tempo e depois segui rumo ao desconhecido.  
Estava andando sem prestar muita atenção... Lendo "O ser que mexeu comigo" um poema que criei à pouco tempo atrás...  
Um vento forte soprou em minha direção, fazendo com que a folha voasse em sua direção.  
Você a pegou e leu...  
Nesta hora, achei que meu coração viesse a parar de tanto nervosismo...  
Quando acabou de ler... Apenas disse enquanto jogava o papel para trás:  
- Patético.  
E saiu andando sem olhar para trás... Cruzou comigo e nada disse...  
Não tinha entendido o porquê de tanta frieza... Não o conhecia... E mesmo assim, me tratou como se me odiasse...  
Por que fizeste isso... Eu merecia tanta frieza assim... O que fiz de tão ruim á você...!  
Depois de essas perguntas passarem por toda minha cabeça... Joguei-me no chão e comecei a chorar...  
Quando dei por mim, estava na mesma rua á 3 horas...  
Levantei-me e segui ate o fim da rua..  
Ao chegar em casa, não conseguia me concentrar em nada...  
Suas palavras... Seu rosto... Seu olhar frio e sedutor... Toda sua existência tinha entrado em minha cabeça e de lá não queria sair  
Queria te ver novamente... Não sei como reagiria se te encontrasse, porém tinha certeza de que queria explicações pelas suas palavras...  
Ou será que isso era apenas um pretexto para te ver novamente... Não tenho como saber, pois também percebi que ao te ver, apaixonei-me por você perdidamente.  
A pergunta que mais me parece impossível de esquecer é:  
- Conseguirei eu te ver novamente?

Depois de acabar de ler um pequeno trecho do livro "COOL", escrito por Uesugi Eiri, o professor passava as paginas que os alunos precisavam ler e escrever um pequeno poema baseado na leitura.

_Professor Namura_: Classe, eu quero esse poema para amanhã.

_Mika Sasayama_: Namura-sensei, esse poema será nossa redação bimestral?

_Professor Namura_: Será sim, Sasayama-san. Quero que todos façam um bom trabalho e não fiquem de exames fazendo com que eu perca minhas férias. Então, até amanha, classe. _Levantou-se de sua mesa e deixou a classe_

Logo após a saída do professor, uma multidão de garotas se formou em torno de uma carteira, a ultima da primeira fileira, bem no fundo da sala. Era o único lugar da sala que ainda havia alguns raios de sol. Havia um garoto em frente a esta carteira ajeitando seu material. Os raios intensificavam o brilho de seus fios castanhos, seus olhos tinham uma cor forte, porém demonstravam uma personalidade calma e gentil.

_Meiko Takarai:_ C... Com licença... Terajima-kun... Se você não tiver nada de importante para fazer hoje, será que gostaria de ir comigo a uma festa?

_Lie Ueda: _saii pra lá Meiko...! Hoje o You-kun vai vir jantar em minha casa! Né You-kun?

Estava tendo uma incrível gritaria no fundo da classe, e pelo visto, quase todas as garotas da classe queriam que esse aluno saísse com elas.

_You Terajima_: eu agradeço muito ao convite de todas vocês _Articulava as palavras de forma clara, com uma voz macia e tranqüilizante, olhando no fundo dos olhos de cada garota _Mas, eu já havia chamado a Sasayama-san, para jantar hoje... _Sorrio para as garotas que estavam ao seu redor, pedindo desculpas, por ter de recusar e logo, seguiu em direção a porta, onde estava a Sasayama-san_

_Mika Sasayama_: escuta You... Por que foi que você disse que iria jantar comigo?

_You Terajima_: Desculpe-me Mika, mas eu não sabia o que dizer a elas... E como nós somos amigos desde pequenos, eu achei que poderia te usar como "escapatória"..._Abaixou a cabeça, como forma de se desculpar, logo levantando a cabeça e sorrindo._

_Mika Sasayama_: Mas de qualquer forma, sou eu que sempre pago por seus atos. Aquelas lá... Sabia que sempre vem discutir comigo, pois você deu um fora nelas para sair comigo??! _Olhou de forma irritada para You, mas logo sorrio e deu um tapa em suas costas _Eu to quase achando que você já está cansado de ser o tão famoso galã da classe de literatura né?_Riu, zombando de You._

_You Terajima_: pare de me zoar Mika-chan... Você deveria ter inveja de mim, por ser tão lindo e todas correrem atrás de mim... _riu_

_Mika Sasayama_: inveja de você? Riu_ de forma irônica _eu to longe de ter inveja de você, tenho mais é dó... _riu_

_You Terajima_: tá tá... Eu admito que também não gosto de ser tão bajulado, mas sabe... Até que eu gostaria de ter uma namorada, sei lá...

_Mika Sasayama_: bem... Candidatas é o que não te falta né? Você pode escolher qualquer uma da facul _riu_

_You Terajima: _também não exagera... Pode te parecer estranho, mas eu queria alguém que me entendesse e que eu pudesse confiar, ao invés de alguém que me achasse "lindo e maravilhoso"... Que gostasse de mim, pelo que sou...

_Mika Sasayama_: desejo-te sorte You _dá mais um tapa em suas costas _Bem, nos vemos amanha.

_You Terajima: _Até amanha, Mika.

Ao chegar em casa, You Terajima foi correndo para seu quarto fazer o poema que o professor havia lhes pedido. Leu as paginas do livro rapidamente, e logo foi escrever um poema, porem nada conseguia formular. Não estava em um bom dia, sem inspiração e com sono, não tinha como estar pior. Arrumou seu material para o dia seguinte, pegou umas folhas de papel e uma caneta, logo saindo para dar uma volta e ver se achava alguma inspiração.

Sentou-se em um banco na praça, próxima a sua casa. O vento que passava afagava lhe seus sedosos cabelos, enquanto o mesmo observava a lua.

_You Terajima_: como é linda a noite... A lua... As estrelas...

Uma repentina inspiração lhe veio a cabeça, e ao mesmo tempo, em que escrevia seu poema, continuava a observar a lua.

Last Song

Sozinho e perdido estava andando sem ter pra onde ir  
Tingindo de branco um pequeno suspiro  
E na mudança desta estação passageira  
Sem motivos derrubei uma lágrima

Tristeza chove  
Transforma–se numa neve branca  
Não parava de observar o céu  
Se for possível que meu desejo se realize agora  
Antes que este corpo desapareça  
Quero que me abrace forte novamente

Feri-te por não poder te entender  
Mas mesmo assim você era tão gentil  
E a promessa gravada no anel que fora entregue  
sutilmente  
Não se realizou

As lembranças que se passam são tão ofuscantes  
Queria ter ficado perto de você por mais tempo  
Não poderei te encontrar nunca mais, por isso não  
Quero que você  
Que sempre me apoiou, mude.

Não consegui apagar a última lágrima que me mostrara  
Mesmo que desapareça junto com essa neve branca  
Quero estar florescendo sempre dentro do seu coração

Não esqueça o calor que sentimos quando nos abraçamos  
Mesmo que ame e já tenha alguém prometido  
Quero cair num sono profundo sem largar a sua voz  
Que ouvi da última vez

Ao acabar de escrever, Terajima o assina e o deixa encima do banco, continuando assim, a admirar o luar.

A lua estava com um toque vermelho... À noite por si só estava linda, porem com um sutil tenebroso, folhas de arvores ecoavam sons estranhos, o vento que ia e vinha trazia consigo poeira e zumbidos...

Em certo momento, Terajima achou ter escutado uma melodia um tanto familiar, que por azar, se camuflava com os outros sons noturnos da praça. Concentrou-se, para tentar descobrir se era apenas sua imaginação ou se, realmente alguém estava tocando "Only Human", tão tarde da noite.

**Nota: Only Human é "Apenas humano"**

Resolveu ir procurar a origem desta linda canção, acabando por chegar, em uma parte desconhecida da praça, obscura e silenciosa, onde só havia vida, na melodia.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo II – Aquele que a sombra esconde

Terajima não chegou a entrar na parte escura da praça, contentou-se por escutar a melodia no ultimo local onde ainda havia um feixe de luz. Conseguiu identificar o instrumento musical, se tratava de um violino. Por ter uma prima profissional nesta área da musica, sabia que não se tratava de qualquer violino, pois o som era realmente belo, diria até que perfeito. O violino era raro e muito caro, um exuberante **Stradivari. **

Antiga... Tranqüila... Um som refinado e belo... Assim, era a melodia.

Esta musica lhe trazia muitas lembranças, pois sua mãe a cantava quando era bebe. Ao entrar no ginásio, sua mãe faleceu e a única coisa que tinha dela, eram as fotos, uma carta e a partitura com a letra desta música.

Sentou-se no local mais próximo do musico, onde ainda havia um pouco de luz, passou assim, a cantarolar a musica, enquanto inúmeras imagens de sua mãe sorrindo, lhe vinham pela cabeça.

Only Human

Na margem do outro lado da tristeza  
Dizem que se encontra um sorriso  
Quando chegarmos lá  
O que será que nos espera?

Naquele dia distante, parti para uma viagem  
Em busca do sonho, e não para fugir

Se enxergasse amanhã, não estaria suspirando  
Como um barco contra a correnteza  
Agora siga em frente

No lugar onde termina o sofrimento  
Dizem que a felicidade nos espera  
Ainda procuro o girassol  
Fora da época

Com as mãos fechadas espero o sol nascer  
E vejo o brilho das lágrimas caídas  
Na marca vermelha das unhas

Quando nos acostumarmos com a solidão  
Vamos voar com as asas sem plumas  
Vá mais para frente

Quando não houver mais nuvens de chuva  
Vai brilhar a rua molhada  
Só a escuridão nos ensina  
O forte clarão  
Com força, siga em frente.

Ao invés de se sentir triste por não poder mais compartilhar suas felicidades ou tristezas com sua mãe, sorriu, pois suas lembranças eram preciosas e sabia que tudo que lhe era valoroso nunca iria ser esquecido. Ou esse sorriso era apenas uma forma de esconder o que realmente sentia? Sim, ser forte é ótimo, mas mentir para si mesmo, é desprezível.

_You Terajima: Bem, ainda são oito horas e não tenho mais nada para fazer, então vou ver como é esse musico... _

Por alguma razão desconhecida, esse músico o atordoava, seria apenas curiosidade? Ou algo mais? Terajima entrou na penumbra, onde nada via. Quanto mais entrava na penumbra, mais a música se tornava escassa e uma essência forte de perfume misturado com sangue se fazia presente. Esse forte odor, que cada vez se intensificava mais ao entrar na penumbra, fazia com que sua visão ficasse turva.

Além da escuridão não deixa-lo enxergar, o cheiro forte lhe causava náuseas. Andava cambaleando com os braços estendidos para caso esbarrasse com alguma coisa, até que sentiu algo gélido tocar lhe as pontas dos dedos.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo III – _Morte? O que seria ela?_

Logo ao sentir o toque, o ser se esquivou e segurou os punhos de Terajima. Eram mãos geladas com dedos finos e compridos, porém delicadas.

_Estranho: _O que fazes um menino tão jovem, aqui, nesta hora da noite? _Falou, enquanto passava as pontas de seus dedos sobre o rosto de You. _Creio que seja perigoso, para um menino, estar sozinho neste local.

O estranho possuía uma voz forte, porém calma e sombria. Assustou-se ao perceber a presença do homem e virou-se rapidamente para ver o rosto do estranho. Porém, por falta de luz, Terajima nada via.

De repente, houve um estrondo e um poste de luz se acendeu. Terajima não fazia a menor idéia de que havia um poste de luz ao seu lado... Porém dessa maneira pode ver como era o estranho.

O estranho tinha fios negros e sedosos, muito lisos e um olhar penetrante e amedrontador, apesar da expressão calma.

_You Terajima_: Perdão, mas eu não sou tão jovem como pareço, tenho 23 anos... E por acaso, era você que estava tocando "Only Human"?

_Estranho: _perdoe-me, não queria ofendê-lo, mas creio que deva se orgulhar de aparentar ser jovem. _Ao acabar de dizer isto, seguira em direção a um banco próximo. _Sim, era eu mesmo e pelo visto, você era a pessoa que a estava escutando. Por acaso, você é japonês? Seus olhos e cabelos... Devo admitir que seja de uma beleza muito rara e distinta, porém anormal.

_You Terajima: ri do modo como o estranho se desculpou e logo, se indaga sobre o fato dele ter percebido sua presença, pois pelo que lembrava, não havia feito nenhum barulho ao ficar escutando, anteriormente, sua musica. _Sim, sou japonês. Devo dizer o mesmo de você, pois percebo que possui olhos azuis. Não creio que existam orientais com olhos desta cor. No meu caso, são castanhos claros e apesar de raro, não é algo impossível. _Falava em um tom nada amigável, pois odiava que as pessoas o chamassem de "esquisito" ou "anormal"._

_Estranho: ri da ousadia do menino _Não, eu sou europeu. Nasci no Japão, porém meu pai é francês e minha mãe alemã. E como posso chamá-lo, "garoto-dos-23-anos"? _ria enquanto dizia isto, com um tom zombador_

_You Terajima: riu também da brincadeira e logo respondeu a pergunta _

Me chamo You, You Terajima. E você?

_Estranho: sorriu _Muito prazer, You Terajima. Meu nome é Christian Delacour. O que acha de sentar-se ao meu lado, neste banco? Ao menos, que tenha medo de mim r_iu_

_You Terajima:_ Agradeço a gentileza, mas já penso em voltar a minha casa.

_ChristianDelacour: sorrio para o garoto e levantou-se. Seguiu em direção de You e assim, segurou seu braço, arrastando-o para que se sentasse ao seu lado. _Não fique com medo, não irei lhe fazer mal algum, só quero saber o motivo pelo choro.

_You Terajima: assustou-se com o repentino movimento de Christian e acabou por ficar sentado ao seu lado, olhando o céu de modo distraído_.E quem lhe disse que estou com medo de você? Além do mais, eu não chorei, então deve ter se confundido com algum outro som... _Dizia sem ao menos olhas para a cara do outro..._

_ChristianDelacour: _Era você, tenho certeza. Fiquei curioso pela sua reação ao escutar minha musica, pois já fiz muitos concertos e nunca havia visto alguém chorar ao ouvir esta musica, muitas pessoas se emocionam e deixam cair algumas lagrimas, mas em seu caso, foi um choro... Nostálgico e desesperado.

_You Terajima: _Quer que eu repita quantas vezes? Eu não estava chorando! _Respondeu de forma rígida, mas desta vez o encarando de forma fixa, dizendo com uma voz irritada e fazendo menção de se retirar. _

_ChristianDelacour: _Fique!_ Disse enquanto puxava novamente seu braço _Acho que não entendeu ao certo o que eu disse. Eu não cheguei a dizer que seus olhos derramaram lagrimas, mas sim, que seu coração chorou de forma desesperada. Se não quiser me contar, não há problema algum... _Dizia a última frase, enquanto levantava-se do banco._

_You Terajima: Por algum motivo, seus braços puxaram os de Christian para que este não fosse embora _Fique e me desculpe por ter sido grosso com você.

_ChristianDelacour: Voltou a sentar-se, mas dessa vez puxou You pelo ombro, fazendo este encostar sua cabeça em seu ombro_ Não peça desculpas. Fui eu quem tentou me meter em sua vida.

_You Terajima: estremeceu, porém não demonstrou reação alguma para com o abraço. Será possível que finalmente eu tenha encontrado..._ Eu irei te contar...

_Christian Delacour: Apesar das mãos gélidas, o calor que havia no corpo do menino fazia com que elas se tornassem quentes e confortáveis. _

_You Terajima: Então, começou a contar a historia de quando era pequeno, de sua mãe cantarolando aquela musica e ao entrar no ginásio, sua mãe ter se suicidado e deixado apenas uma carta destinada a ele... A qual, sempre a levava consigo, por onde quer que fosse._

_Christian Delacour: _Eu sinto muito pela sua infância...

_You Terajima: nada respondeu e apenas retirou do meio das folhas que havia trazido a carta de sua falecida mãe e a entregou a Christian. _

Morte? O que seria ela?

Morte... Para mim, o que significa?  
Será possível ser mais feliz após a morte?  
Como me sentiria se morresse?  
Todas essas perguntas são como se fossem consolo para mim e minha vida deprimente.  
Como seria... Minha vida após ela?  
Não tenho como saber, se não morrer, porem tenho medo de descobrir, que após ela minha vida seja pior do que atualmente...  
Meus sentimentos... Minhas dúvidas e preocupações... Tudo isso me faz querer conhecer cada vez mais o mundo atrás daquela porta...  
Tenho medo de ser rejeitada... Tenho medo de sofrer e ser ferida...  
Quero me sentir necessária nesse mundo... Às vezes me questiono por dentro... Será que se eu morresse, alguém iria sentir minha falta? Será que sou necessária nesse mundo?  
Não entendo o porquê disso..., porem todo ser humano quer e precisa ser amado e se sentir necessário...  
E o único modo que encontro, para "esconder" essas minhas frustrações e fraquezas... É me consolar naquilo, que apesar de inútil, me trás um pouco de felicidade nesse mundo escuro..  
Apesar de minhas atitudes inúteis, não consigo deixar de ter medo... Então, coloquei minhas frustrações e sentimentos dentro de uma caixa negra e a selei.  
Tenho muito medo de abri-la...  
Como... Quando... Por que... São perguntas que, para mim, são impossíveis de serem respondidas...  
Como poderei abrir? Quando será o momento exato de abrir? Por que devo abrir ou será que não devo?  
Realmente, são muito difíceis de serem respondidas. Porem, algo me diz que devo encontrar alguém... Que possa me entender e conhecer minhas fraquezas... E ao mesmo tempo, me aceitar...  
Ficaria muito feliz se conseguisse achar alguém assim..  
Mas..., creio que seja quase impossível achar alguém tão maravilhoso...

_Christian Delacour: ao acabar de ler a carta, envolveu You num abraço confortável, entre seus dois braços, onde havia tanto o sentimento de tristeza, como o de consolo _Eu sinto muito... Sinto muito...

_You Terajima_: _correspondeu ao abraço de Christian e chorou em seus braços... Apesar de ter relembrado coisas que há muito tempo tinha esquecido, sentia-se feliz por ter encontrado alguém que conseguisse saber tudo aquilo que sentia, porém sem ter de expressa-lo._

_Christian Delacour: sorria para You, mantendo-o abraçado._ Eu não tinha acabado de falar, mas... Eu sinto muito mais, pelo que vai acontecer a você, do que pela sua historia de infância. _Ao acabar de dizer isto, crava violentamente os dentes no pescoço de You, de modo profundo, sugando seu sangue e fazendo com que ele se sentisse fraco e um forte arder em seu corpo..._


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo IV – _Sentimentos distorcidos?_

Meus verdadeiros sentimentos

Sempre que ando sozinho, sua voz ecoa em minha cabeça e de lá, não sai.  
Esqueci-me do tempo e continuei andando sem olhar para trás  
Sua voz em minha cabeça faz com que meu coração desperte de um longo sono  
Meu amor quer sair de dentro de mim e voar livremente  
Quero estar sempre ao seu lado, não importando as conseqüências.  
Não quero ninguém entre nós, na medida do possível.  
Apesar de te procurar e procurar, não te encontro... Meu coração dói de tanto querer te ver novamente  
Observei-te discretamente durante toda minha vida e só agora, percebo o quão ridículo isso é.  
Sua voz suave entra em meu coração como uma pequena chama que o aquece calorosamente  
Em meus sonhos gelados, toda vez, você vem ate mim e me aquece, me fazendo companhia ate o frio cessar.  
Em uma noite de lua cheia, você me fez pensar que seria seu, porém hoje finalmente percebo que sou seu desde a primeira vez que nossos olhos se encontraram.  
Gostaria de ser seu coração, para quando você morrer, eu morrer junto a você.  
Será que se eu andar eternamente, algum dia conseguirei te encontrar novamente?

_Diretor:_Com o termino da leitura do texto "Meus verdadeiros sentimentos" escrito por You Terajima, dou por encerrado este ano e a congratulação deste brilhante aluno. Quero agradecer a todos os formandos, pela sua incrível dedicação e desejo boa sorte a todos vocês._Entrega os diplomas a todos os _formandos_ e uma medalha de ouro para You. _

You Terajima destacou-se de todos os alunos e hoje, lhe premiamos com uma medalha, concebida pela competição mundial de redações. Meus parabéns.

Todas as pessoas presentes, aplaudiram os formandos e entre eles, You. Após o encerramento do ano, os alunos teriam uma festa de congratulação, com drinks, jantar e dança.

_Mika Sasayama_: Meus parabéns You _sorria enquanto lhe abraçava._

_You Terajima: _Obrigado, Mika _sorrio_Então, nos vemos por ai...

_Mika Sasayama:_ ah? como assim? Você não vai ficar para a festa?

_You Terajima: _Não... é que eu tenho alguns compromissos pendentes para hoje à noite... Sentirei saudades Mika-chan _riu_

_Mika Sasayama: riu _Que pena... Também sentirei saudades de você, You-kun _ri e o_ _abraça mais uma vez, porem dando lhe um beijo em seu rosto _Adeus.

Terajima saiu da festa e seguiu em direção à mesma praça, que há exatamente um ano atrás, havia se encontrado com Christian. O dia estava frio, a noite não era uma das mais bonitas e o ar estava seco.

Ao chegar lá, avistou uma pessoa sentada em um banco da praça e caminhou até ela.

_You Terajima: _pelo visto, minha teoria estava certa, mas ao contrario daquele dia, hoje faço questão de sentar-me ao seu lado.

_Christian__Delacour: sorrio ao ver a aproximação de You. _Vejo que você sua fisionomia continua a mesma _ri _Creio que esteja pensando em perguntar "Por que ao envés de me matar, você me deixou vivo e desta forma?", mas caso me pergunte isto, devo informá-lo, antecipadamente, que irei manter segredo sobre isto _sorrio._

_You Terajima: irritou-se pelo comentário de Christian, pois era exatamente o que pretendia perguntar, então apenas ignorou o comentário_. Apesar de não ser do meu agrado ter me tornado essa besta sedenta por sangue, fico feliz por ter aprendido o que aprendi naquele dia. _Enquanto concluía a frase, retirava, discretamente, um punhal de prata de dentro de seu paletó._

_Christian__Delacour: _O que pretende fazer com isto? _Segurou a mão de You, fazendo com que ele aproximasse a ponta do punhal sobre seu próprio peito. _Quer se vingar por eu ter te transformado em vampiro, estou certo?

_You Terajima: não entendeu o porquê daquele movimento de Christian. Como sempre, contrariava o que achava o mais normal a se fazer. O normal seria retirar o punhal de sua mão, mas ao contrário, passou a deixar sobre seu coração._Vingar-me? Sim, este é meu propósito. Alias, foi ótimo eu ter adquirido essa sede por vingança.

_Christian__Delacour: após ouvir a resposta de You, começa a desabotoar sua camisa._

_You Terajima: _ei... Em que você está pensando? Quer mesmo que eu te mate? Afinal... Quem é você... E por que fez aquilo comigo...??! Eu não consigo nem ao menos, ter uma idéia do que você está pensando! _Falava alto, de modo a se ouvir do outro lado da praça. Estava irritado e muito, pois Christian era o único que conseguia tirá-lo do sério._

_Christian__Delacour: pára repentinamente de abrir sua camisa e bate na mão de You, fazendo o punhal cair no chão. _Por que... Por que... É só isso que sabe falar?! _Puxa You fortemente pelo colarinho, encarando-o. _Você quer mesmo saber... Sou eu que não te entendo...! Apesar deu tê-lo enganado, volta a me procurar. E quando tem a chance de me matar, começa a fazer um monte de pergunta e não me mata... Afinal, o que você quer de mim? Se quiser me matar, vá em frente, porém se não quiser, desapareça da minha frente e não volte a me procurar!

You assustou-se pela reação de Christian. Nunca o tinha visto tão irritado.

_You Terajima:_ _afinal... Que estou fazendo?? Já deveria tê-lo matado faz tempo, mas ao envés disto, meu braço não se mexe._

Ao acabar de falar, Christian aproxima seu rosto num ato de beijá-lo, porém, You afasta seu corpo. Não mostrando nenhum sinal de descontentamento, Christian levantasse do banco em que estava sentado e passa caminhar até a saída do parque.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo V – Algo que não foi contado

Após ter se saciado com o sangue do garoto, Christian voltara para sua casa. Morava na área nobre da cidade, onde somente havia belíssimas casas e nenhum comercio.

Como de costume, dirigira-se direto ao seu quarto, onde permanecera deitado em sua cama.

_Christian__Delacour: Aquele garoto... _

A imagem de Terajima chorando em seus braços não lhe saia da cabeça. Uma angustia amarrara-se em seu peito. Por algum motivo, que não ouso citar lhes nesse momento. Não o matara e sim, deixara o garoto entre os mortais. Simplesmente, Christian não sabia por que tinha feito isso. Seria por pena do garoto? Não... Era frio o suficiente para não se comover com um simples suicídio. Então afinal, qual foi o motivo? Todas essas perguntas rodavam em sua cabeça, mas por mais que refletisse e refletisse, não achava as respostas para essa pergunta.

Dia após dia pensava no garoto, mas não pela duvida do porquê de não tê-lo matado, pois isso Christian concluíra que era por pena, apesar de ser algo raro... Já estava atordoado. Era realmente incômodo à ele pensar em You, pois por causa de uma noite, apenas uma, o garoto o perturbava diariamente.

Numa noite de neve, Christian decidiu-se por compor uma musica. A forte tempestade de neve fazia com que tudo lá fora fosse irreconhecível, o vento que batia na porta fazia tudo estremecer, o que era realmente insuportável.

Christian trancara-se em seu quarto, como de costume. Sentou-se em sua escrivaninha e acendeu o candelabro, passando assim, a escrever.

Konayuki

Na época em que caem flocos finos de neve,  
A gente sempre se desencontra  
Apesar de ver o mesmo céu em meio à multidão  
Soprados pelo vento e tremendo de frio

Talvez eu não conheça tudo de você  
Mas descobri você  
Entre cem milhões de pessoas  
É o que eu acredito  
Mesmo sem fundamentos

É impossível viver o mesmo tempo  
Sem discussões triviais  
Se não dá para ser sincero  
Será tudo inútil  
Tanto na alegria quanto na tristeza

Flocos finos de neve,  
Se tingissem até o coração de branco,  
Seríamos capazes de compartilhar  
A nossa solidão?

Encostando a minha orelha no seu coração  
Quero seguir essa voz e descer até o fundo  
Para a gente se ver de novo

Queria lhe entender melhor  
Mas eu acariciava apenas a parte superficial  
Sem saber que  
Bastava apertar sua mão gelada  
Para estarmos ligados

Flocos finos de neve  
O coração às vezes oscila  
Mas vou protegê-la  
Para sempre

Flocos finos de neve  
Se tingissem até o coração de branco  
Cobririam a nossa solidão  
Para levá-la de volta para o céu

Ao acabar de escrever, passou a lê-lo e percebeu algo que nunca havia notado.

_Christian__Delacour: Eu tinha consciência de que não demonstrava o que sentia e pensava, mas ser idiota a ponto de conseguir fazê-lo ao escrever... É o cúmulo._

Amanhã fará exatamente um ano que aquele garoto se tornou um imortal...

Voltando àquele dia distante, ouso contar-lhes o que realmente se passou na cabeça de Christian. Não nesse momento, mas futuramente saberão uma parte do passado dele, apenas saibam que as feridas gravadas em seu peito são irreversíveis.

No momento em que o abracei, pude sentir novamente que era necessário a alguém. No principio, nem ao menos sabia o motivo por querer saber mais a seu respeito, talvez fosse por estar entediado ou quem sabe, por estar precisando de alguém ao meu lado. Foi tudo tão espontâneo que não pude controlar minhas ações, por outro lado, cada frase, cada palavra que dizia era detalhadamente formulada. O fato de eu não conseguir, ou talvez, não querer expressar aquilo que sinto através de palavras seja por causa daquele dia.

Não queria magoá-lo, mas por ser egoísta, tão pouco quero ferir-me. Se tivesse que escolher entre feri-lo e me machucar, a resposta seria obvia. Tenho certeza de que não cometi nenhum descuido com relação ao que dizia, mas pude perceber que com você, consigo dizer algumas coisas verdadeiras, do coração. Normalmente, falo o contrario do que penso algo que não é muito difícil de entender.

Por qual motivo você fazia aquela cara, mesmo quando eu estava me alimentando? Por que não gritava e mandava-me parar?

Uma noite, em apenas uma noite pude saber mais sobre você do que imaginava. Como era linda sua expressão de amor com relação a alguém que já se foi e como eu queria ser amado por alguém daquela maneira. De certa forma, sinto inveja.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo VI – _13/10/1896_

Para ele, o dia era a noite e a noite era o dia. Acordava às 6 da noite e voltava a dormir as 6 da manha. Já estava cansado desta vida tediosa e monótona.

Na época, era escritor de romances, o que lhe permitia uma vida sossegada e confortável. Seus livros eram basicamente romances, porém havia muito sangue, tristeza e ódio contidos nas historias. Alem de ter um horário restrito para poder sair de seu apartamento, tinha de viver a custo da vida dos outros.

O vento que era soprado em direção das folhas das arvores e logo em seguida, em sua janela, fazia estremecer tudo. Era um inverno terrivelmente frio, apesar de vampiros não sentirem com intensidade o "frio" ou o "calor", Terajima era um "novo imortal" e não estava muito acostumado com a mudança repentina do tempo. Como todos os outros dias 13/10, o frio o deixava atordoado, não sabia se era apenas o "frio" ou se também, o fato de sua mãe ter falecido neste dia.

Enquanto era vivo, passava este longo e duradouro dia na casa de algum amigo ou mesmo, na praia, sentado na areia e olhando o mar. Porem agora, já não os podia fazer. Como não tinha o que fazer ate o sol se pôr, sentou-se em sua escrivaninha e passou a começar um novo livro. Passaram-se 3 horas, mas o sol ainda estava lá fora, vivo e forte. Não conseguia entender como o sol poderia estar brilhando e ao mesmo tempo, estar fazendo um frio rachante. Havia uma parte do livro, em que um dos personagens escrevia uma espécie de poema, declarando seu amor, confuso e triste, através de uma carta.

Começou por dizer que não entendia, o que sentia pela pessoa a qual, enviaria a carta, porém, no decorrer do poema, You acabou por se desviar do tema principal, e passou a escrever algo semelhante a carta de sua mãe. Não era isso que queria, mas não conseguia esquecer que era dia 13/10, e não poderia refazer o poema, pois estava realmente lindo... Algo que talvez, combinasse com sua própria vida intima.

13/10/1896

Não sei como... Ate agora, não entendo como você conseguiu me fazer te amar tanto...  
Sempre olhei para você, como um estranho... Alguém distante e fechado  
Será certo apaixonar-me por você de uma hora para outra...?  
Não consigo entender se o que sinto é verdadeiro ou apenas, um amor passageiro...  
Não entendo o significado desse sentimento que dão o nome de "amor"  
Se amar for sentir uma atração forte por alguém, creio que eu já te amaste...  
Há algum tempo atrás, questionei-me sobre esta atração, mas não lhe dei muita importância...  
Será verdade que eu te amo? Ou será que... É pura ilusão?  
Se isso que sinto por você, não for amar e sim, uma grande admiração... Não conseguirei agüentar o peso em meu coração, por ter brincado com seus sentimentos...!  
Por isso mesmo, nunca lhe falarei sobre meus sentimentos...  
Ainda não entendo o que está acontecendo comigo... Será mesmo, que estou apaixonado? E você? Por que age sem dizer nada? Estas apenas brincando comigo?  
Quando penso que não me amas, sinto-me fraco e não sei como agir diante de você...  
Uma das coisas que mais queria era conseguir ler seus pensamentos e saber se realmente faz essas coisas, pois me amas...  
Acho injusto você conseguir saber o que penso e minhas emoções, sem ao menos eu dizer...  
Todas minhas duvidas, preocupações e frustrações, eu costumo guardá-las dentro de mim... Dentro de uma caixa... E selá-la.  
Porem, até quando este selo conseguira se manter? E o que acontecera comigo, quando este se romper? Será que após o rompimento deste, irei cair na escuridão por completo?  
São perguntas que apenas o tempo pode responder.  
Não importa como e quando, mas com certeza irei descobrir as respostas para minhas perguntas...!  
Se um dia, não importa quando... Eu vier a fraquejar e chorar como uma criança... Lhe peco... Fique ao meu lado ate o choro cessar.

_You Terajima:_ por que será que o rosto de Christian não quer sair de minha cabeça...? _Dizia resmungando, enquanto continuava seu livro. Estava confuso, não somente pelo fato de não ter conseguido mata-lo, mas também pela estranha sensação que a pouco sentiu... _

Ao finalizar o terceiro capitulo de seu livro, resolveu descansar. Continuou sentado em sua escrivaninha, enquanto lia o jornal.

_You Terajima: pelo visto, já vai anoitecer... Que bom.! Vou poder sair para passear e talvez, até me alimentar... Pensando melhor, hoje quero assistir a alguma peça de teatro ou algo do tipo, que me tire o "Christian" da cabeça._

You ficou procurando no jornal, algum anuncio de show ou musical. Não havia nem um teatro que lhe interessasse, então passou a ver a parte de concertos.

_You Terajima: _vamos ver então algum músico famoso... _lia atentamente os pequenos nomes que estavam no jornal, até que parou em um.. _Nossa!! Eu sempre quis ver um concerto do Pierre...! Aquele som clássico e ao mesmo tempo agressivo... Eu finalmente vou poder vê-lo!_Estava tão emocionado que começou a pular e a cantarolar uma de suas musicas, enquanto se preparava para ir ao concerto._

You estava realmente belo, esta noite. Vestia um terno preto, com uma camisa branca por baixo e uma calça, também preta. Mas, ao envés de deixar seu traje todo formal, deixou os três primeiros botões de sua camisa aberta. Apesar de possuir mais de vinte anos, aparentava ter uns 18, o que não era problema, pois chamava a atenção, tanto das adolescentes, como das mulheres com mais de vinte anos.

You estava tão ansioso, que chegou ao teatro 2 horas antes. Foi direto à fila para comprar seu ingresso.

_You Terajima_: Mesmo chegando 2 horas antes a fila já está enorme. _resmungava_

_Estranha_: Ei, você de terno preto!

_You Terajima_: _olhou para a garota._ Por acaso, a senhorita estava se referindo a mim? _Tratava-se de uma mulher de uns 23 anos no máximo, corpo esbelto e longos cabelos pretos._

_Estranha_:_ Ah! Como pensei... É lindo..._ Sim, estava falando com você _sorri _Você vai comprar ingresso para o concerto de Pierre, não é?

_You Terajima_: Sim... _Até que ela é bonita, possui pernas longas e bem modeladas, apesar da coxa um pouco fina..._

_Estranha:_ Se quiser, eu lhe dou um ingresso.

_You Terajima_: Não, não precisa, pois assim a senhorita ficará sem...

_Estranha_: Não se preocupe, eu tenho dois. É que eu ia vir com meu namorado, mas agente terminou ontem, então acabei ficando com um convite a mais.

_You Terajima_:_ sorrio_ Nesse caso, eu aceito. Mas, pagarei por ele.

Os dois entraram no teatro. A garota se chamava Naomi Kobayashi e tinha 22 anos. Eles ficaram conversando até o concerto começar. O teatro estava lotado, apesar de haver inúmeras cadeiras, tratava-se de um local muito amplo. Em particular, You apenas se aproveitou da garota, pois não tinha intenção nenhuma de ter um caso com esta e mesmo que tivesse, seria impossível dizer a ela, que é um vampiro e só pode sair de noite. Mas mesmo assim, foi simpático com ela, ou melhor, apenas agia espontaneamente, porém sabia como manejar bem as palavras e agradar uma garota.

Estavam sentados na primeira fileira, onde se dava para ver o palco nitidamente, cada risco no solo ou qualquer mancha na cortinamarfim.

O primeiro sinal soou, o que indicava que em minutos posteriores, o concerto se iniciaria. As luzes se apagaram, deixando o teatro num breu intenso, onde só se via as sombras de inúmeras pessoas. A cortina começou a se abrir, porém atrás dela, estava tudo escuro, também.

Um holofote acendeu-se e passou a iluminar o centro do palco, onde só havia o violinista. Pierre estava com a cabeça baixa e os olhos fechados, apenas segurando seu violino, em uma postura elegante.

O holofote se apagou, retomando tudo ao breu. De repente, um clarão iluminou todo o teatro, mas logo se apagou e as únicas coisas que permaneciam o palco iluminado eram as inúmeras velas acessas que estavam em volta do chão do palco.

Pierre era um musico distinto, pois somente indo a seus concertos, que por sinal eram raros, poderia se conhecer seu rosto. Revistas, jornais, televisões, Internet, todos os meios de comunicação imagináveis citavam seu nome, porém nunca mostravam seu rosto. Uns diziam que Pierre apenas queria fazer mistério, outros diziam que era para comprarem ingressos para seus concertos, mas no fim, nenhum boato foi confirmado. De qualquer forma, é impossível fotografá-lo, pois na entrada os seguranças recolhem qualquer tipo de máquina fotográfica ou celular. Tanto You, como os outros, estavam ansiosos para que Pierre começasse a tocar e a olhar para a platéia.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo VII – _O desfeche_

Enfim, Pierre moveu-se. Andava de forma tranqüila, olhando para frente, enquanto sorria à todos da platéia. Era alto, cabelos negros, olhos azuis, em geral, belíssimo e digno de admiração.

_Pierr_e:_havia se posicionado na bem na frente do palco_Quero agradecê-los por estarem presentes em meu concerto _uma voz confortante, que penetrava em seus ouvidos, ficando gravada em suas _memórias Peço-lhes desculpa por não permitir que sejam espalhadas fotos minhas. Isso se deve, pois gosto de ter uma vida sossegada, sem muitos assédios. Bem, sem mais demoras, irei dar inicio ao concerto.

Toda a platéia aplaudiu Pierre ao acabar de falar, porém uma entre milhares, se levantou.

_Naomi Kobayashi: _Terajima-san... Sente-se... Estão todos te olhando... _sussurrava enquanto puxava a manga da camisa do garoto_

_You Terajima: nada escutava. _Pierre... na verdade é... Christian _Chocado, esse era o adjetivo que se encaixava perfeitamente. You estava completamente pasmado pelo que havia acabado de descobrir... Parece perseguição... Veio ao teatro para relaxar e esquecer esse tal de "Christian", isso caso seja seu verdadeiro nome, e acaba por encontrá-lo??_

_Naomi Kobayashi: puxou a camisa de You, mas dessa vez com força. _

_You Terajima: de repente, percebeu que estava em pé e voltou a sentar-se com vergonha, porém não mais do que com raiva..._

Christian já havia começado a tocar. Como You, todos da platéia estavam emocionados pelo belíssimo som que ecoava daquele violino. Tanto a postura como a expressão em seu rosto, se encaixavam perfeitamente ao som. Apesar de descontente, You não podia dizer que estava perdendo seu tempo, pois o som ao vivo era ainda melhor do que aquele que escutava nos CD's.

Ao término do concerto, enquanto todos estavam se levantando e se dirigindo a saída, um segurança se aproximou de You, de forma discreta para que Naomi não notasse, e lhe entregou um bilhete. You não entendeu de imediato do que se tratava, mas achou melhor se despedir primeiro de Naomi, para depois lê-lo.

_You Terajima: _Kobayashi-san, muito obrigado por ter feito a gentileza de me vender um de seus convites. _Dizia sorrindo, enquanto pegava da cadeira o casaco da garota._

_Naomi Kobayashi:_ Não há motivos para me agradecer, pois no final das contas, você me fez companhia e fiquei muito feliz por isso... _Sorrio de forma tão sincera, que parecia o de uma noiva durante o casamento_Er... Escuta, Terajima-san, eu gostaria que pudéssemos manter contato...

_You Terajima: _É claro _dizia de forma calma sem demonstrar sua impaciente perante a demora da garota. _

_Naomi Kobayashi: _Poderia me dar o numero de seu celular?

_You Terajima: _Sim. _Retirou uma caneta e um pedaço de papel de dentro do terno e escreveu um numero qualquer de celular, pois era óbvio que não poderia voltar a vê-la. _

_Naomi Kobayashi: _Bem, então nos vemos qualquer dia. _Disse sorrindo e logo lhe deu um beijo bem perto da boca _Sinceramente, espero que não fiquemos somente na amizade _riu._

_You Terajima: sorrio _Desejo o mesmo

Logo ao se despedir de Naomi e vê-la se afastar, abriu o bilhete.

Para You Terajima,

Venha ao bar Moon Child logo que sair do teatro. Quero lhe dizer o que não consegui na ultima noite que nos encontramos.

Christian Delacour

You Terajima logo seguiu em direção ao bar. Ao chegar, Christian já estava lá. Estava sentado em uma mesa aos fundos, bebendo vinho tinto, distraído e pensativo.

Mas, logo que a porta se abriu e Terajima entrou, Christian logo o fitou e passou a segui-lo com o olhar.

O bar estava cheio, mas como era uma da manhã, só havia turmas de amigos e casais, o que facilitaria suas conversas, pois esses adolescentes falavam alto e era quase impossível se ouvir a conversa dos outros.

Terajima logo viu onde ele estava e seguiu em sua direção, sentando-se a sua frente.

_Christian Delacour_: Fico feliz em reencontrá-lo

_You Terajima_: Mas, fique sabendo que eu não. O que você queria falar comigo?

_Christian Delacour_: Primeiramente, quero dizer que meu nome verdadeiro é Christian Delacour, como lhe havia dito. E estou lhe dizendo isso, pois tenho certeza que você se indagou em saber se havia mentido.

_You Terajima_: Eu não havia dito nada com relação ao seu nome.

_Christian Delacour_: E mais uma coisa, você já havia me perguntado o porquê de eu não ter te matado, então irei te responder. Não o fiz, pois não gosto de desperdiçar alimento, ou seja, pretendia te transformar em um servo ao invés de simplesmente mata-lo. Mas no final das contas, deu no mesmo, pois percebi que havia servos de mais para me alimentarem e você só seria mais um que não teria utilidade.

_You Terajima_: Se for somente isso, não volte a me procurar. _Disse enquanto fazia menção de se levantar. _

_Christian Delacour_: Sente-se novamente, não disse que tinha acabado de falar. Não me arrependo do que fiz, mas sim, do que não fiz. Daqui exatamente três dias voltarei a te encontrar na praça e a partir desse dia, você passará a viver em minha casa, querendo ou não. Pois então, aproveite ao máximo esses últimos dias de liberdade.

_You Terajima: Ser servo alimentício seu? Você realmente é alguém desprezível e digno de pena _Estarei na praça daqui a três dias, mas não para me tornar mais um alimento e sim, para dar um fim em sua existência.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo VIII_ – A partir daquele dia_

Será certo, alguém como eu, que nunca confiou em ninguém, me abrir de forma tão espontânea com ele? Afinal, eu o conheço a menos de uma hora... Como sou estúpido.

Responda-me sinceramente, por qual motivo você está me abraçando de forma tão confortante? Não havia te pedido para chorar em meu lugar, então apenas esqueça tudo que te disse.

Pare... Ei! Eu disse para parar! Seu corpo está deixando o meu embriagado, de forma que eu nem possa controlar minha reações.

Lagrimas? De onde elas surgiram?

Apesar de estar fazendo um papel ridículo em sua frente, permita-me ficar em seus braços só mais um pouco. Somente até minhas lagrimas cessarem. Aquelas que há muito tempo eu escondo.

É estranho, mas não estou com raiva de você. Isso, pois tenho consciência, de que fui estúpido ao acreditar em suas palavras. No final, a pessoa que mais odeio sou eu mesmo.

Caso alguém escutasse isso, acharia que sou louco, porém posso afirmar que estou em sã consciência.

Não lhe culpo, pois você jogou bem o seu jogo e com ele, conseguiu chegar à vitória.

Devo vingar-me, sei disso. Mas algo dentro de mim se recusa a fazer isso. Apesar de não ter a mínima vontade de me vingar, não posso deixar isso chegar a ser de seu conhecimento.

Deve ser de minha natureza, pois não é algo comum, alguém que foi enganado não sentir rancor do outro. Não sinto, pois sei que fui burro ao acreditar em você. Você realmente é alguém misterioso, que não deixa transparecer nada do que pensa, por isso tenho vontade de conseguir enxergar além de seus olhos. Para conseguir isso, devo fazer você me amar e quando isso acontecer, ferir-te-ei.

Invejo-te. Pois somente agora percebo que tudo o que diz é completamente o contrario do que pensa. É claro que fazendo isso você se protege, não se deixando ferir, mas nunca crescerá caso nunca sofra. Devo fazer o mesmo, mas ao contrario de você, não tenho medo de me machucar, mas sim, de fazer algo que depois me arrependa.

Encontrarei com você novamente, não sei ao certo o que farei, mas com certeza não serei o perdedor novamente. Será possível que essa vontade de te corroer é por eu ter sido ferido por você, quando achei ter encontrado aquele a quem sempre procurei?

Sinto-me patético por sentir isto.

Passar por um amor falso, fazer você querer me monopolizar e no final, te trair. Sinceramente, seria uma linda historia à ser contada. Mas como todo romance, o nosso também terá um fim. Contudo, antes dele chegar a seu final, terei de esperar muito até poder concretizar o meu objetivo, então prefiro por seguir o caminho mais curto e simples, então te matarei com minhas próprias mãos.

Quando seu corpo tocou o meu, algo senti. E apesar do clima tenso e de minhas inúmeras lágrimas, desejei consumir todo seu corpo e deixar nele, toda minha essência, para que você nunca mais pudesse se esquecer do odor de meu corpo. Foi tudo tão rápido, que nem ao menos consegui perceber o sangue escorrendo de meu pescoço. Quando dei por mim, você já não estava mais ao meu lado e ao envés disso, sua personalidade distorcida se indagava em minha mente. Concluirei esse belíssimo drama, te matando, de uma forma tão dolorosa que você acabará por chorar tanto quanto chorei naquele dia.

Dia após dia só pensava em como reagiria quando voltasse a encontrar Christian. Não era certo que voltaria a vê-lo, mas algo dentro de si dizia que o veria. Talvez fosse ansiedade, mas não tenho certeza, porém diariamente pensava nele. Não somente matá-lo era meu propósito, queria também, que ele sentisse o mesmo que senti.

Tenho medo de não conseguir cumprir meu objetivo, contudo não ousaria desistir antes de tentar. Uma coisa era certa, não queria que Christian soubesse que ele não tinha raiva de ser vampiro, mas sim, de ter perdido o que achava ter encontrado com tanto esforço.

Alias, daqui a uma semana fará exatamente um ano que virou vampiro. Não fazia a mínima idéia de onde poderia encontrá-lo, então decidiu ir ate àquela praça ver se o encontrava, e caso não o encontrasse, rodaria o mundo em sua procura.

Apesar de toda sua preocupação com relação à vingança, ainda havia mais uma coisa que o atordoava. Que pessoa normal teria uma personalidade tão distorcida a ponto de falar o contrario do que pensava? O que poderia haver em seu passado que o atordoava a ponto de ter tanto medo de ser traído? Mas, o fato de ser distorcido não era uma justificativa para fazer os outros sofrerem. Se estava com fome, que se alimentasse e me matasse, ao envés de ter me tirado a vida como um estudante qualquer.

You já havia decido que iria procura Christian no mesmo dia em que havia se tornado imortal e que por sinal, seria amanha. Estava ansioso, pois finalmente o dia de sua vingança havia chego e também, pois amanha seria realizada sua formatura, onde talvez fosse o ultimo dia em que encontraria com seus amigos.

Quatro da tarde. Ainda estava cedo, mas já não conseguia dormir. Ainda na cama, escreveu um poema somente para ver se o tempo passava. Sua cabeça estava tão atordoada, que acabou por escrever algo sem nexo, porém não deixando de ser belo.

O renascer daquilo que se foi

Desabrochar das flores  
e corações  
Na brisa gélida da primavera  
... O sutil das flores regenera  
Onde ficam inúmeras sensações

Num fluxo  
Milhares lembranças me vêm  
Sem forma definida  
Nas cores reluzidas

Lágrimas são lembranças  
Tristes e dolorosas  
Copas vermelhas  
E folhas caindo  
Desbotadas e desarrumadas  
Assim como meu antigo amor

Meus antigos amores  
São as amargas flores  
Recordações não têm fim  
Felicidade sim

Oito e meia da noite, como havia pensado, escrever sempre fazia o tempo passar mais rápido. Rapidamente tomou um banho e vestiu-se de forma formal, como dizia no convite da formatura. Quando já estava pronto, colocou seu punhal de prata no bolso interno do paletó e saiu em direção ao salão da formatura.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo IX_ – Ignorância_

Há muitos anos atrás, o diretor da escola Reservoir Chronos era um imortal. Nessa época, muitos vampiros estudavam nessa escola, pois aparentemente era apenas uma simples escola luxuosa.

Louis Apert, o diretor, era um homem muito rígido que não perdoava nenhuma negligencia em sua escola.

_Pierre: Em um dos milhares corredores, avistava-se um garoto de cabelos negros e olhos claro, encostado na parede, lendo algo. _Christian! _Disse de maneira eufórica, como se tivesse cansado de tanto fazer esforço físico, e aparentemente estava a procura do garoto de cabelos negros._ O meu pai está te chamando. Ele disse que caso veja você novamente com a Kanagawa Kimi, você será expulso daqui.

_Christian: Sorrio para o garoto _O diretor Apert tem tanto medo assim de que ela descubra a verdade sobre nós? _Riu de maneira irônica, como se estivesse zombando do diretor _Pode deixar que eu já irei falar com ele.

_Pierre: _Mas, Christian, entenda o meu pai. Caso o segredo se espalhe entre os mortais, nós não iremos mais poder conviver em paz.

_Christian: _Eu sei. Eu sei.

Uma garota muito bonita se aproximava deles. Possuía cabelos negros e lisos, com um corte na altura no pescoço, de forma a deixar a amostra sua nuca. Corpo esbelto, apesar de não ser muito alta.

_Kanagawa Kimi: _Oi! Christian! Pierre! _Disse a garota sorrindo._ Já são oito horas e a escola já deve estar fechando, vocês não querem ir comigo e umas amigas pegar a ultima sessão do cinema? Começa as nove.

_Pierre:_ Desculpe-me Kanagawa-san, mas hoje é o aniversario de minha mãe...

_Kanagawa Kimi: _Mas e você Christian?

_Christian: _Perdão _Disse com uma voz desanimada _Mas hoje os meus tios disseram que queriam que eu voltasse cedo para casa. Mas pode deixar que amanhã agente sai, tá, Kimi? Mas só nós dois _Disse enquanto se aproximava da garota e lhe dava um beijo na testa. _

_Kanagawa Kimi: _Está bem... Então, até amanha Christian _Envolveu o pescoço do garoto com seus dois braços, dando lhe um breve beijo em seus lábios. Seguiu em direção ao final do corredor, indo até a saída do colégio se encontrar com as amigas. _

_Christian: _Escuta, eu tenho mesmo que ir falar com seu pai?

_Pierre:_ Precisa, mas não necessariamente aqui no colégio. Hoje você vai dormir na minha casa, não é? Então você fala com ele lá.

_Christian: _Tá. E fique sabendo que eu não gosto nem um pouco do seu pai. Alias, o fato de eu estar namorando uma mortal não é motivo para todo esse alvoroço. Eu nunca, nem sequer, cheguei a dizer a ela onde eu moro

_Pierre: _Eu sei que você não gosta dele e eu também não vou tentar fazer você gostar, mas tente não irrita-lo.

_Christian: _Bem, ele já fica irritado de ver um sangue puro com uma mortal. Mas eu realmente a amo, então nada disso me importa.

_Pierre: _Eu sei que você gostaria de contar a verdade a ela, mas você sabe o que acontecerá, caso algum vampiro descubra que nosso segredo foi espalhado...

Não fora contado, entretanto os pais de Christian foram assassinados por outro sangue puro, por esse motivo, ele vive com os tios.

Na época, Christian ainda estava no ginásio e não conseguia conviver muito bem com os mortais, pois tinha medo que eles o rejeitassem apesar de nada saberem sobre sua descendência... Apesar de sempre se isolar dos outros da classe, uma garota, Kanagawa Kimi, sempre ia falar com ele. Sem perceber, a garota acabou por ajudá-lo a amenizar a dor pela perda de seus pais, se tornando assim, alguém especial na vida do garoto.

Sempre fora muito frio com os outros da classe, mas com a convivência com a garota, passou a ser mais sociável e a confiar até mesmo nos mortais.

Quando entrou no colegial, os dois passaram a namorar. Apesar de estudarem no período noturno, sempre saíam para algum lugar depois da escola. A amava muito, mas o sentimento que mais predominava em seu coração era a gratidão, pois graças a ela pôde expandir seu mundo e passar a confiar nas pessoas a sua volta.

Antes de conhecê-la, seu único amigo era Pierre. Eles se conheciam desde pequenos, uma vez que seus pais eram muito amigos, no entanto após a morte de seus pais, Christian se fechou completamente, de modo que nem ao menos Pierre conseguia alcançá-lo.

_Louis Apert: _Essa é a ultima vez que eu te aviso Delacour.

_Christian:_ Sim e desculpe-me diretor Apert...

_Louis Apert: _desculpas e mais desculpas. Acha mesmo que adiantará de algo ficar se desculpando, caso todos aqueles mortais chegarem a descobrir sobre nós? _Disse o diretor num tom nada amigável, encarando com seu rosto sóbrio os olhos de Delacour. _

Logo após o jantar, ambos se dirigiram para o quarto de Pierre e lá se mantiveram a conversar sobre algo que Christian evitava comentar ou ao menos, admitir a si mesmo.

_Pierre: _O que era mesmo que você queria tanto falar comigo?

_Christian: _Olha Pierre... Eu sei que aparentemente o meu namoro está indo as mil maravilhas, contudo não é bem assim. Hoje, mais cedo, você reafirmou que eu quero contar a verdade para ela, no entanto eu tenho certeza de que você não sabe o verdadeiro motivo para isso.

_Pierre: _Bem... Eu penso que é, pois você realmente a ama e não quer omitir nada dela. Estou errado?

_Christian: _Tem isso também. Todavia tem outro motivo.Todos sabem que a Kimi é alguém realmente gentil e bondosa, mas quase ninguém percebeu que ela é um pouco desconfiada... Não que eu esteja dizendo que ela não motivos para isso...

_Pierre: _Eu não estou entendendo no que você quer chegar...

_Christian: ignorando completamente o desentendimento de Pierre, continuou a falar. C_omo já é rotina para nós, poder sair somente no final da tarde, agente nem percebe que isso é estranho nos olhos dos mortais. E por esse motivo, a Kimi veio falar comigo ontem.

_Pierre: _Bem, se eu estiver entendendo no que você está querendo chegar, acho que a Kanagawa-san pensa que você a está traindo.

_Christian:_ Muito bem pensado. Ela acha que de manhã eu ando saindo com outra garota... E por esse motivo eu não somente quero, mas realmente preciso dizer a ela sobre minha essência...

_Pierre: _É. Eu concordo com você...

Depois daquela conversa, Christian realmente teve certeza do que era certo fazer. No dia seguinte, logo após o término das aulas, ele chamou a Kanagawa Kimi e lhe contou tudo sobre seu passado.

_Christian: _Bem, era isso que eu tinha para te dizer...

_Kanagawa Kimi: com os olhos cheios de lágrimas e com as mãos juntas, encostadas em seu peito, disse fixando o olhar no garoto _Eu me sinto horrível por ter sido tão dura com você e ter dito... Aquelas coisas tão ruins a seu respeito... Eu sinto muito mesmo Christian e espero que você me... Me... Perdoe-me..._ dizia entre soluços enquanto limpava as inúmeras lagrimas que escorriam pela sua face. _

_Christian: o aperto em seu peito foi tão sufocante quanto passageiro. O alivio de poder voltar a olhar para aquela que tanto amava, sem temer que fosse rejeitado era algo que não tenho como descrever com palavras. Logo que a garota parou de falar, envolveu-a num abraço, de modo a transmitir lhe a seguinte frase "Obrigado por me aceitar". _Kimi... Você não tem que se desculpar por nada... _No mesmo instante em que aquele amplo céu cor de laranja se dissipava, os dois se beijaram tão apaixonadamente como fora seu primeiro beijo ao se conhecerem. _

No dia seguinte... Há uma semana... Há um mês... Tudo ocorria tão naturalmente, ou melhor, tudo era novo para aqueles dois. Seus dias eram ainda mais alegres, de modo que ambos pudessem aproveitar ao máximo seu tempo juntos, ou seja, a noite.

_Louis Apert: Pierre, quero que você mande Christian vir até a minha sala. _

_Pierre: Espere, pai... O que é que você quer com ele?! Ele já cumpriu todas as suas exigências...! Ele não está mais andando com a Kanagawa Kimi!_

_Louis Apert: _Não minta para mim, pois eu sempre os vejo se encontrando depois das aulas!

_Pierre: _Mas pai, você mandou eles não ficarem juntos na escola! Você acha que pode controlar a vida pessoal dos alunos?! Uma coisa é dentro de sua propriedade e outra, completamente diferente, é fora dela!

_Louis Apert: _Pare de discutir comigo! Olha... Pra começo de conversa que nem era sobre eles estarem junto, que eu queria falar com o Delacour.

_Pierre: _Então sobre o que você quer falar com o Christian?

_Louis Apert: _Pare já de se intrometer!! _Dessa vez, disse quase gritando, de modo a demonstrar tremenda irritação para com o garoto _Olha, se quer TANTO assim se intrometer, eu farei VOCÊ fazer o que iria mandar o seu amiguinho fazer...! O prazo é até hoje à meia noite.

_Pierre: _E o que é que você quer que eu faça?

_Louis Apert: ri de maneira histérica _E ainda é sarcástico!! Pare já de fingir que não sabe de nada. Mas é claro, se você quiser que eu diga o tem a fazer, eu direi. Quero que você apag...

_Pierre: _Como... Como você descobriu?! _Disse num tom de surpresa e de medo... Onde se podia ver o seu nervosismo, apenas observando suas feições. _

_Louis Apert: _Isso não é de seu respeito. Pois bem, apague imediatamente a memória daquela garota ou seu amiguinho terá de apagar ele mesmo. E caso você não cumpra minha ordem, ainda direi aos tios dele, que seu "filhinho" espalhou o principal segredo sobre nós. E ouvi dizer que a família Delacour, tirando seus falecidos pais, são muito severos...

O que seria pior? Pierre trair o amigo e sofrer de remorsos para o resto de sua vida? Ou Christian eliminar de sua vida aquela que lhe era a mais preciosa? Com certeza, o resultado seria o mesmo, mas fazer Christian se contorcer de raiva de si mesmo enquanto as apagava era algo imperdoável para Pierre. Essas eram perguntas que rodavam em sua cabeça, no entanto Pierre não pensou duas vezes em ele mesmo apaga-las. No final das contas, a garota não iria mais se lembrar dele e muito menos, de Christian, mas fazer o próprio amigo apaga-las seria algo ainda mais doloroso à ele. Foi algo simples. Realmente simples. Como pode ser possível demorar tanto tempo para construir essas belíssimas recordações e demorar menos de 5 segundos para apagá-las? Não há explicação para essa pergunta.

_Pierre: Sim, foi um trabalho bem fácil. Mas me pergunto quanto tempo levará para eu conseguir esquecer essa traição que cometi perante meu melhor amigo, aquele que sempre confiou em mim ao longo desses anos... Que vergonha e que raiva... Como eu odeio à mim mesmo... Como pude ser covarde o suficiente de trai-lo?!_

Por esse motivo, Pierre decidiu que nunca mais voltaria a falar com Christian. Não teria coragem de olhar para seus olhos azuis depois do que lhe fez. Tirou-lhe aquela que lhe era a mais preciosa e mesmo assim, não teve coragem de encara-lo e lhe pedir desculpas, que muito provavelmente seriam perdoadas, devido as circunstâncias do acaso...

Muitos dias se passaram e tanto Kanagawa Kimi, que de nada se lembrava a respeito dos dois vampiros, quanto Pierre, que havia traído o seu melhor amigo com um feito imperdoável, não encaravam mais Christian Delacour. Depois da noite em que Pierre apagou as memórias da garota, nunca mais voltou a conversar com Christian. Pierre e a garota, simplesmente o ignoravam de forma fria, ou melhor, como se não o conhecessem.

_Pierre: passa por Christian, sem ao menos cumprimentá-lo ou olhar para seu rosto. _

_Christian: _Ei! Pierre! Espere... Por que é que você está me ignorando?? Se for algo que eu lhe fiz... Eu juro... Eu faço o que você quiser para ter o seu perdão, mas por favor, não me ignore mais...

É isso mesmo. Christian não fazia a menor idéia do que estava acontecendo. Dentro de sua cabeça, nada lhe fazia sentido. Por que diabos Pierre e Kimi estão me ignorando?? Afinal, o que foi que eu fiz a eles??! Passava dias e dias se perguntando o que havia acontecido, mas nunca chegou a odiá-los, visto que era algo impossível. Aqueles dois eram as únicas pessoas que ele lhe daria a vida para proteger. Pessoas que o consolaram e apoiaram, não importasse o que havia acontecido e por esse motivo, por ama-los tanto, que sofreu intensamente e sem ao menos, saber o motivo por estar ocorrendo isso.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo X_ – Término dos Pensamentos_

Eu o odeio, entretanto ao mesmo tempo o amo. Eu não sou louco, mas posso afirmar que meu pior inimigo sou eu mesmo, pois quem complica cada vez mais minha vida é esse meu coração que não defini qual sentimento, afinal, tenho por você.

Odeio-te e tenho vontade de matá-lo, mas não de forma simples, quero que você sofra e se arrependa do que me fez. Mas afinal, o que foi que você me fez de tão grave? Se for com relação à ter me transformado em vampiro, isso é apenas uma desculpa que dou para manter esse meu ódio por você aceso em meu peito. Sinceramente, acho que te odeio mais, pois primeiramente pensei que você era aquele que eu sempre desejei ter ao meu lado.

Amo-te, mas sem nenhum motivo. No entanto, necessito drasticamente de um porquê para te amar, pois eu não consigo dizer que amo alguém sem ao menos saber como isso foi ocorrer... O que é que você tem de tão especial?

Não sei se já repararam, mas sou alguém muito orgulhoso e não gosto de ser enganado. Entretanto, no seu caso eu sinto como se você tivesse passado por sofrimentos muito maiores do que os que passei, então concluo que você não me enganou somente pelo prazer de enganar. Se minha teoria estiver correta, gostaria de saber o que te abalou tanto, para preferir ver os outros sofrerem à se ferir...

Além de ter uma personalidade distorcida, você é frio e não consegue confiar em ninguém. Acho que no final das contas, a pessoa que mais é digna de pena é você mesmo. Acredita mesmo que se fechando, se isolando do mundo, conseguirá ser feliz? Pois então saiba que somente sofrendo, nós crescemos. Pretende ser criança para o resto de sua vida? Em minha opinião é melhor apanhar e sofrer, do que viver num mundo onde você desconfia até mesmo do chão onde você pisa. Quero conhecer a pessoa que está se escondendo atrás dessa máscara que você construiu tão minuciosamente.

E não pense que aceitaria de bom grado ser seu servo. Todavia, isso não é algo que me desagrade, pois poderia ter você ao meu lado todos os dias, entretanto não posso revelar a você esse meu bobo sentimento. Visto isso, nunca aceitarei ser seu empregado se nem ao menos você quer isso de mim, por me amar... No fim das contas, sou apenas alguém orgulhoso e que não aceita ser usado.

**Want It That Way **

Você é meu fogo  
Meu único desejo  
Acredite quando eu digo  
Eu quero assim

Mas somos de dois mundos separados  
Não consigo alcançar seu coração  
Quando você diz  
Que eu quero assim

Diga-me por que  
Não foi nada além de uma mágoa  
Diga-me por que  
Não foi nada além de um erro  
Diga-me por que  
Eu nunca quero ouvir você dizer  
Eu quero assim  
Eu sou seu fogo?  
Seu único desejo?  
Sim, eu sei que é tarde demais  
Mas eu quero assim

Agora eu vejo que estamos nos distanciando  
Do jeito que isso costumava ser  
Não importa a distância  
Eu quero que você saiba  
Que no fundo

Você é meu fogo  
Meu único desejo  
Você é, você é, você é, você é  
Não quero ouvir você dizer...

Não foi nada além de uma mágoa  
Não foi nada além de um erro  
Eu quero ouvir você dizer  
Eu nunca quero ouvir você dizer  
Eu quero assim

Entre todos os erros que já cheguei a cometer em meu passado, o principal deles foi ter te conhecido naquele parque. Por esse "encontro", você me fez relembrar algo que há muito tempo já tinha esquecido, ou pelo menos tentado.

Não posso colocar toda a culpa em você, visto que fui burro em ter te desejado. E por conseqüência dessa minha burrice, tentei forçar-te a viver para todo o sempre ao meu lado. Seria melhor se tivesse feito isso, mas além de tê-lo tirado a luz, ainda iria te obrigar a viver trancafiado em minha casa... Creio que nunca iria me perdoar e muito menos, corresponder aos meus sentimentos, não? No entanto, por ironia do acaso, agora me vejo totalmente arrependido de ter tido medo de ser rejeitado... Se eu tivesse te obrigado a viver em minha casa, você nunca iria conseguir flertar com uma garota e em conseqüência, nunca poderia se apaixonar por ninguém, visto que só teria contato com uma pessoa, eu mesmo.

Medo de ser traído novamente, de ser rejeitado, ciúmes... Desde quando eu voltei a ter esses tipos de sentimentos?? Pelo que me lembro, tinha fechado meu coração à qualquer sentimento que pudesse me fazer sofrer novamente... Quando foi que deixei cair aquele selo de meu peito?

Bem, agora já não há mais volta... Terei que encarar meus medos e fraquezas... Como será que eu conseguirei me levantar, caso seja esquecido pela pessoa que mais amo novamente? Creio que não teria mais forças para prosseguir...

Mas veja como o mundo é irônico...! Caso eu não tivesse escutado meu impulso de fazê-lo meu, somente meu, você não seria vampiro. E mesmo tendo escutado meu impulso, não fui até o fim. No final das contas, vejo me arrependido por não ter finalizado o que já deveria ter sido feito.

Se eu não tivesse tido esse maldito medo de ser rejeitado por você ou de você não corresponder aos meus sentimentos, teria conseguido fazê-lo meu servo. No entanto, por temer sua indiferença, posso realmente afirmar que gosto de você.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo XI_ – O pecado de cada um_

Céu e Terra

Bateu-me uma repentina vontade de dizer algo a você, no entanto, não tenho coragem, não sei mexer bem com palavras, não sei expressar os sentimentos, mas ainda assim sei o que sinto, sei que te amo e, não só te quero, mas também preciso de você.  
Dá para dizer que somos como terra e céu, porque ambos estão separados eternamente, no entanto, quando a chuva cai do céu e toca a terra, se forma um elo de que une os dois pelo tempo que a chuva durar.  
Nosso destino é ficarmos juntos ou separados? Não, não posso falar em destino, pois somente aqueles que estão embriagados por sua ignorância e medo, caídos aos seus próprios pés é que crêem em "destino". Apenas creio que se queremos algo, lutamos para quebrar os obstáculos que nos impedem de conseguir o que queremos, ou seja, se nós dois queremos tanto quebrar essa distancia, basta querermos e lutarmos para isso para que possamos nos unir, mas para ficarmos juntos até não mais podermos, ao contrario da terra e do céu, que quando a chuva acaba, voltam a ficar separados.  
Somos como estrelas, quando nos conhecemos, nós brilhamos. Somos como imãs de pólos opostos, quando nos conhecemos, nos atraímos. Somos opostos, quando nos conhecemos, nossos corações, nossos corpos e nossos olhares se atraíram e continuarão assim, até nos encontrarmos novamente.  
Confesso que em diversos momentos pensei em chorar, mas isso seria uma derrota do meu corpo contra meu coração. Mas lágrimas nada mais são do que, a prova de que não temos nenhum controle sobre nossos sentimentos.  
Talvez eu só tenha essa esperança porque o amanhã, assim como a morte, é algo que nem eu nem ninguém podemos deduzir ou se quer, adivinhar.  
Tantas e tantas voltas, tantas e tantas palavras, tantas e tantas sensações, tantas e tantas emoções, tantas e tantas idéias e pensamentos, para dizer simplesmente "Isso é certo, nada mais pode mudar meu mundo, continuo sonhando que você ficará comigo e não se irá porque te amo e sei que me amas, faz muito tempo que já não posso te esquecer, faz muito tempo que seu nome ecoa em minha mente e meu corpo".

Isso era basicamente o que cada um gostaria de revelar ao outro, contudo nem um deles o admitia de verdade.

You Terajima, porque não gostaria de se declarar para alguém que à seus olhos só o via como um alimento, um brinquedo que logo enjoaria. E à Christian Delacour devido ao medo de ser rejeitado novamente por uma pessoa que amava.

Perceba como o destino é cruel. Ambos se amam, no entanto, devido aos mal entendidos e às personalidades difíceis de lidar, ambos sofrem desesperadamente e em vão.

You é uma pessoa simples de se entender, mas seu orgulho o atrapalha. Passou a amar Christian, pois este último é alguém que consegue entendê-lo sem ao menos precisar dizer uma só palavra, ou seja, enxerga através dele, de forma até assustadora, pois parece conseguir adivinhar tantos seus sentimentos quanto pensamentos. Na realidade, não o odeia, pois algo dentro de si diz que Christian não o "traiu" para transformá-lo em um simples servo, mas sim, pois é alguém extremamente solitário. Odiar é um verbo muito utilizado por ele, mas não é em vão, visto que somente o fato de tê-lo transformado em vampiro seja algo para se abominar o dono do ato. Vive dizendo que não "enxerga através de seus olhos", que não entende o que se passa em sua cabeça, mas no fim das contas, é aquele que mais o entende, pois foi o único que pelo menos levantou a hipótese de Christian ter tido um passado doloroso.

Christian, apesar de não parecer, é alguém que consegue ser ferido com muito pouco. É uma pessoa basicamente fraca e que não confia em nada e nem em ninguém, a não ser nele mesmo. E por esse motivo, apaixonou-se por You ao ver o quão forte era o garoto e que mesmo diante de um grande sofrimento, nunca fraquejava. Mesmo antes de ir conversar com o garoto, Christian viu seu coração clamando por esbanjar aquilo que segurava há muito tempo. Ao conversar com o garoto, pode reafirmar sua observação e concluir que You era realmente alguém honesto consigo mesmo e que fazia de tudo para enfrentar suas frustrações e isso o atraiu ainda mais, pois esse garoto tinha uma qualidade que ele nunca conseguiu obter. Preferiu desistir de obrigá-lo a viver ao seu lado, pois seu egoísmo era algo que ele mesmo detestava e também, pois era ciente de que You nunca corresponderia à seus sentimentos, caso fosse obrigado à isso.

Exatamente às 8 horas de uma noite de lua cheia, com um céu turvo e negro, ameaçando um grande temporal, dois rapazes se encontravam de frente um ao outro em um parque qualquer, o mesmo que há cerca de dois anos e meio, se conheceram.

_You Terajima: _É realmente ótimo te rever, Christian. Se bem que, se eu levar em conta o que você tinha dito te rever é sinônimo de nunca mais poder sair de sua casa ou ao menos, me livrar de sua presença. _Dizia de forma cínica,expressando um sorriso irônico desde que o havia encontrado. _

_Christian Delacour: ignorando completamente a provocação de You, Christian disse _Empreste-me aquele seu punhal por um instante? Preciso terminar o que você não conseguiu fazer.

Um forte estrondo se fez presente e posteriormente uma chuva espantosa. A quantidade de água que caia do céu era tanta, que dava para se comparar à quantidade de lágrimas que já foram derramadas durante todos esses anos nos cemitérios e em velórios.

_You Terajima: riu de maneira zombadora _Acha mesmo que com um simples punhal conseguirá me obrigar a ir te servir em sua casa? Mas se realmente acha que isso será o suficiente, até o te darei. _Levou o punhal até as mãos de Christian e logo se dirigiu a um banco, onde se acomodou. _Lembra-se desse banco? Foi onde tudo começou. Bem, foi bobagem minha ter te perguntado isso... Pois está claro que você só me considera como um alim...

_Christian Delacour: enquanto escutava o que o garoto dizia, pressionou a lamina do punhal contra a palma de sua mão e disse de maneira irritada, quase berrando _CALE-SE! Quer saber de uma coisa? Eu NUNCA quis que você fosse realmente um servo meu! NUNCA olhei para você como um "alimento" ou um simples "passatempo"!

Todas as frases que saíam da boca de Christian não faziam o menor sentido para o garoto. Como de um minuto ao outro, as coisas mudaram tão radicalmente?!?

_Christian Delacour: _Mas como sou um grande IDIOTA, tenho medo... Ou melhor, MORRO de medo de ser rejeitado por aqueles que amo, então faço questão de NUNCA dizer aquilo que realmente sinto. Esse monte de besteira que estou dizendo não deve fazer o menor sentido à você, visto que você NUNCA levantou a hipótese de eu poder estar te amando. _A cada minuto... Segundo... Ele pressionava mais e mais o punhal e o sangramento de sua mão encharcava o chão próximo à ele. _

_You Terajima: _hahaha Acha mesmo que dizendo esse monte de coisa bonita conseguirá me enganar e fazer com que eu me torne um servo de bom grado, não é? Pois saiba que não cairei no seu truque barato duas vezes!! _Essa teimosia dentro de si dizia que Christian o estava enganando... Por outro lado, outra parte de si se emocionava com o que acabara de ouvir e queria, por impulso, poder abraçá-lo profundamente e dizer que sente o mesmo por ele. _

_Christian Delacour: _Olha, não estou mandando você acreditar no que estou dizendo, mas apenas escute o que estou dizendo...! Isso estava preso em minha garganta desde a primeira vez em que te vi e me apaixonei perdidamente por você! Simplesmente o fato daquele garoto, honesto e teimoso, sempre enfrentar seus sofrimentos e nunca querer fraquejar me atraiu... Aquele mesmo garoto bobo que chorou tão honestamente em meus braços... Realmente, como fui fraco ao me apaixonar cegamente por ele. E como fui um IMBECIL em perdê-lo para esse meu "medo de sofrer por amar"... _De uma frase a outra, segurou firmemente o punhal com a mão que estava ferida e o enfiou em sua barriga. Como ardia... Conseguiria facilmente se regenerar se fosse um simples punhal, mas esse de prata o corroia por dentro, queimando cada um de seus órgãos. _

Num impulso simplesmente espontâneo, You correu em direção ao corpo inerte esticado no chão, se contorcendo de dor.

A chuva castigava a terra, chegando até a machucar devido a grande quantidade de gotas que caia daquele céu turvo. Na praça, não se via mais ninguém em exceção os dois rapazes. A cerca de uns 100 metros, se observava pessoas correndo para abrigos, fugindo da terrível tempestade que caia nesse dia.

_You Terajima: _Ei, Christian!! O que é que você está fazendo?! O seu objetivo era fazer de mim seu servo, certo? Aquilo tudo que você havia dito... Era apenas para me provocar e me enganar né?!? EII RESPONDA!!

_Estava completamente confuso e desesperado. Calma, não podia ter se enganado! É claro que o Christian só estava mais uma vez brincando com ele...! Mas por que ele não me responde quando o chamo... Ele só se contorce de dor... Mas quando tento retirar o punhal, ele o afunda ainda mais._

_Christian Delacour:_ Y... You, não... Não se assust… Estou... Apenas cumprindo... Aquilo... Aquilo que você não... Terminou...

O rosto de Christian estava mais pálido que o normal, e sua pele, ainda mais fria.

_Christian Delacour: _D… Dê-me seu colo… Apenas até eu... Do... Dormir...

_You Terajima: acenou com a cabeça e com cuidado, levantou a cabeça de Christian para apoiá-la em suas coxas. Inconscientemente, lágrimas e mais lágrimas escorriam de sua face e caiam sobre o rosto de Christian._

_Christian Delacour: _Ob... Obrigado... Por chorar por mim... _Seus olhos, já pouco abertos, se fecharam definitivamente, enquanto uma lágrima escorria de seu olho direito._

_You Terajima: _CHRISTIAN! ACORDE! QUEM DISSE QUE PODERIA DORMIR?! EU AINDA NEM AO MENOS DISSE TUDO QUE TINHA PARA FALAR!! Você... Você REALMENTE era aquela pessoa que procurei em toda minha vida, para um dia... poder ser feliz JUNTO DELA!

Desesperado, balançava o corpo inerte e gélido, mas nada acontecia. Chamava-o... Xingava-o, porém tudo era inútil... No momento em que aceitou que aquele corpo já não havia vida, arrancou o punhal ensangüentado do corpo de seu amado e o cravou em seu próprio corpo. Aquela mesma queimação e a sensação de estar morrendo por dentro, agora, pertenciam à You.

_You Terajima: _C... Como sou idiot... Se ao... Se ao menos... Tivesse me... Me confessado antes... Talvez... Você ainda... Ainda estivesse... _Dizia com muito esforço, enquanto inclinava sua direção sua cabeça em direção aos lábios de Christian. No momento que seus lábios se tocaram, o restante da vida de You se cessou._

Aquela chuva parecia não ter mais fim. Era como se os deuses estivessem chorando desde o momento em que eles se encontraram no dia de hoje. Como se, eles já soubessem a tragédia que viria à acontecer mais tarde.

Aqueles corpos, caídos um sobre o outro, poderiam ser considerados como simples suicídios, mas como vocês sabem, não foi algo tão simples. Sem considerar os problemas pessoais de cada um, o pecado de ambos foi não deixar claro aquilo que sentiam um pelo outro.

Pequenos desentendimentos podem provocar terríveis tragédias, no entanto, ambos se amaram com "todo coração" (EVERY HEART).


End file.
